character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach (Canon)/Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere
Normal= |-|Super Mario Bros.= |-|Wedding= Biography The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is known for her gentle spirit and wishes only for everyone to live happily. For some reason, though, Bowser seems obsessed with marrying her, which can be a real nuisance. When she’s not being bothered by bad guys, Princess Peach enjoys baking cakes, playing tennis, and hanging out with her pal, Mario. Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''6-B '''in ''Super Mario Bros.'' | Ranges from '''4-A to Low 2-C 'in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars | 'Low 2-C '''in ''Super Princess Peach | '3-B '''in ''Yoshi's Island DS | '''5-A in Mario Party 9 | 2-C '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | ''Low 2-C''' or 2-B '''in ''Mario Party 5 ''| At least '''High 4-B to 4-A in Mario Party 9 Name: '''Princess Peach Toadstool '''Universe: Mario First Game: ''Super Mario Bros.'' Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''24 years '''Species: '''Human Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Leaping capabilities, Agility, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, and Reflexes, Combat Skills, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Levitation, Power Nullification (Said to be capable of undoing the affects of Bowser's magical powers), Healing, Sleep Manipulation (Using Sleepy Time), Resurrection (Of recently fallen allies), Status Effect Inducement (Using Mute), Explosion Manipulation (Using Psych Bomb). '''Country level in Super Mario Bros. (Her magic is stated to be the only thing capable of undoing Bowser's curse, which effected the entire Mushroom Kingdom) | Ranges from Multi-Solar System Level to Universe level+ 'in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''(Defeated Exor, who easily split Star Road, which contains the planet's wishes. After his death, it is revealed that he'd effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Effecting outer space all the way out to dozens of stars is definitely 4-A. And Peach scales to this. He also overpowered the even stronger Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the guide booklet, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, states that he holds time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse.) | '''Universe level+ '''in ''Super Princess Peach (Defeated Bowser powered by the Vibe Scepter, who, in base, tanked the collapse of his own Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. Peach sent him flying right out of Vibe Island with a single swing of her parasol, so she definitely scales) | '''Multi-Galaxy level in Yoshi's Island DS (Peach is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Peach has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. So, each Star Child has the power to conquer 1/7 of the universe—billions of galaxies.) | Large Planet level in Mario Party 9 (Fought with Bowser, who created a black hole) | Multi-Universe level '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ''(Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world.) | '''Universe level+ or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 (Defeated Bowser, who outright stated and showed that he was going to ruin and/or destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. Also, the Dream Depot turns the dreams of all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into universes.) | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ in Mario Party 9 (Defeated Bowser during the events of this game. This time, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) Massively FTL+ in Mario Party 3 ''(Fought and kept up with the fake Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds.) | '''FTL '''in ''Mario Party 5 (Outspeeds Bowser, who resists this black hole until he's defeated.) | FTL+ 'in ''Mario Party 6 ''(Can successfully escape a black hole. Now, while there's lightning, meteorites and enemies being pulled in, there's also red strands of ''light fighting against the black hole, ''and losing '''badly. This not only proves that Peach is behind the event horizon, but that she's ''way faster than light.) | FTL 'in ''Mario Party 8 ''(Keeps up with Bowser. Both Peach and Bowser are [https://youtu.be/8pgqXIv-tbw?t=1m47s completely unaffected by a ''powerful quasar below them.] Bowser is only sucked in once he's defeated. | 'Massively FTL+ '''in ''Mario Party 9 ''(Outspeeds Bowser, who is completely unaffected by the black hole behind him, which is pulling in ''entire planets in seconds from distances equating to solar systems. This would mean it's pulling in things at speeds greater than 30,000x FTL, and Bowser is acting as if this thing isn't even there. '''Superhuman (Usually weaker than other characters physically, but is strong enough to lift boulders and enemies larger than her) Ranges from Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ '''in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''| '''Universal+ '''in ''Super Princess Peach | ''Multi-Galactic''' in Yoshi's Island DS | 'Large Planet Class' in Mario Party 9 ''| '''Multi-Universal '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | 'Universal+' or Multiversal in Mario Party 5 | ''At least '''Solar System Class+' to Multi-Solar System Class+ 'in ''Mario Party 9 Ranges from '''Multi-Solar System Level to Universe level+ '''in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''| '''Universe level+ '''in ''Super Princess Peach | ''Large Planet level''' in Mario Party 9 ''| '''Multi-Universe level '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | 'Universe level+' or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 | ''At least '''Solar System level+' to Multi-Solar System level+ 'in ''Mario Party 9 'High '| '''Extremely high (Literally escaped a black hole with zero signs of exhaustion) | Extremely high (Can casually exceed the speed of light. And based on Einstein's famous equation, such a feat would require an impossible amount of energy) Standard Melee Range normally. Extended Melee Range with his different close range weapons such as the Hammers. Tens of Meters with power-ups and weapons that can cover a good length of the area Peach's in. Various Power-ups, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, POW Block, Ice Skate, Warp Whistle, Bombs, Power Drinks, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Earlier Times, tons of sports equipment, Perry the Parasol and Boomshot Gifted (She's the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom and often sneaks around, sending letters of information when she's captured. She's often treated as a skill/technician character in her playable appearances. She also recently became a doctor) Most of her power-ups are lost upon sustaining a fatal hit. Isn't trained in hand-to-hand combat and relies on weapons and magic most of the time. She's a pacifist. |-|Abilities= *'Magic:' Peach has multiple abilities linked to her magic. **'Therapy:' Peach heals herself or an ally, also removing negative status effects from them. **'Come Back:' Peach resurrects a fallen ally. **'Mute:' Negates any magic her foe can use. **'Sleepy Time:' Peach summons a horde of sheep, which force her foe to sleep. **'Psychic Bomb:' Peach summons a rain of bombs. *'Peach Bomber:' Peach launches her rear-end forward, which induces an explosion upon contact, blasting the foe away. *'Royal Strike:' Peach's Super Strike. She charges herself with pink-like energy then drill kicks the target, leaving a heart trail after the strike. *'Empress Peach:' Peach's Mega Strike. Peach utilizes tremendous re-entry force and magic to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. *'Ground Pound:' A butt slam. *'Royal Gaze:' The second Peach lays eyes on someone, her reaction speed multiplies itself several times over, making the character look nearly frozen, and allowing Peach herself to move at much greater speeds, allowing her to effortlessly land attacks she normally couldn't. *'Protection:' Should Peach take a hit, and should Peach have allies, her magic commences and splits the force of the attack between her and all her allies, that way she doesn't have to bear the blunt force alone. |-|Weapons= *'Frying Pan:' An iron frying pan Peach uses to hit her foes. *'Parasol:' A parasol Peach can use to float across gaps. *'Perry:' A living parasol who can take many forms to assist Peach. **'Bowlbrella:' Peach uses Perry as a boat to get across water. **'Floatbrella:' Allows Peach to float in the air for a few seconds. **'Poundbrella:' This ability is used to drop straight downward and can be used to break blocks. In addition, the on-screen area is shaken, which stuns grounded enemies. **'Chargebrella:' Perry charges up energy (as the name implies) and then fires the umbrella-shaped charge power, which travels a short distance ahead. This move can be used for striking enemies from a distance or for hitting out-of-reach switches. **'Slidebrella:' This move can be used on ropes and renders Peach largely vulnerable to enemies, although she can jump to destroy them. **'Subrella:' This move is used underwater and involves Perry transforming into a submarine. As a sub, Perry can move in all directions and shoot bubbles. **'Dashbrella:' Allows Peach to swing Perry while running and take out anything that gets in her way. *'Boomshots:' Peach has many Boomshots she carries around. They do their job best in close quarters. **'Blue Flame:' A weak and basic Boomshot. **'Big Top:' A weak Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Burn, lighting the foe aflame. **'Crown Jewel:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Freeze, freezing the foe solid. **'Barracuda:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Block Blaster:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% damage increase against smaller enemies. **'Royal Rabbid:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Burn as well as a 30% damage increase against knights. **'Razzle Dazzle:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Lavanator:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Kanagawa Powa:' A moderately powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Nasty Yella Fella:' A moderately powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Bullion Bill:' A moderately powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% damage increase against tougher foes. **'Smackerel:' A greatly powered Boomshot with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 30% damage increase against rabbits. **'Heavy Antil-Lily:' A greatly powered Boomshot with a 60% chance of inflicting Burn as well as a 30% damage increase against rabbits. **'Battlin' Bill:' A massively overpowered Boomshot with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Zebra Muscle:' A massively overpowered Boomshot with a 60% chance of inflicting Burn. *'Grenaducks:' Peach has many Grenaduckss she carries around. All Grenaducks explode like a literal grenade. **'The Duckess:' A weak and basic Grenaduck. **'Bwahmmo!:' A weak Grenaduck with a 40% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Silent But Deadly:' A weak Grenaduck with a 40% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Golden Goose:' A weak Grenaduck with a 40% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 15% damage increase towards tougher foes. **'Brünnehilde:' A weak Grenaduck with a 50% chance of inflicting Burn as well as a 30% damage increase towards high jumpers. **'Kamek Panic:' A decently powered Grenaduck with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Firequacker:' A decently powered Grenaduck with a 50% chance of inflicting Burn. **'The King:' A decently powered Grenaduck with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 30% damage increase against ghosts. **'Gobblegoose:' A decently powered Grenaduck with a 60% chance of inflicting Burn as well as a 20% damage increase against ghosts. **'Von Quackington:' A moderately powered Grenaduck with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Cock-A-Doodle-Kaboom:' A moderately powered Grenaduck with a 60% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Scubam!:' A moderately powered Grenaduck with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% damage increase against tougher foes. |-|Inventory= *'Power Drinks:' Drinks Peach carries with her into battle that, when drank, have certain effects. **'Energizer:' Doubles Peach's attack potency. **'Bracer:' Doubles Peach's durability. **'Yoshi-ade:' Doubles Peach's attack potency and durability. **'Red Essence:' Grants brief invincibility, as well as removing and granting immunity to all status ailments for a short while. *'Time Rewind:' Peach carries one weapon in large amounts into battle, allowing her to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. **'Earlier Times:' Once Peach is downed or even killed, an Earlier Time will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Peach and her foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Peach retains the memories of her defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing her to effectively save scum her way to victory--learning everything her foe will do beforehand. She can carry up to 99 of these. *'Offensive RPG Items:' Multiple offense-based items in Super Mario RPG. **'Sleepy Bomb:' Explodes, putting foes to sleep. **'Bad Mushroom:' Causes natural harm to a foe, and can potentially poison them. **'Freight Bomb:' Explodes, doing damage and possibly halving attack potency and durability. **'Fire Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in searing flames. **'Ice Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in frigid ice. **'Rock Candy:' Creates large shining stars that envelop the foe, doing enormous amounts of damage. **'Star Egg:' Summons star allies that attack the foe. **'Pure Water:' Enchanted water that one hit kills undead enemies. If powerful enough to resist it, the undead foe will still lose a very large chunk of health. *'Trial Stew:' Upon ingestion, Peach's health and stamina will be sapped to life-threatening levels, but his max health will be multiplied by 100x and his speed will be tripled all for a short duration. *'Sports Equipment:' Peach has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Peach can use Heart Swing to infatuate, but that's about it. Peach has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon. Peach has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon, as well. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon. **'Tennis Racket:' Peach's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Peach has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon, too. *'Candy:' Peach can eat a variety of different Candies, granting her a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Peach's speed and/or her opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Peach's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Peach's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Peach halves her opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Peach's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Peach's legs into springs, allowing her to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Peach into a vampire, allowing her flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Peach's body in electricity, granting her EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking her foes with lightning, or even trapping her foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Peach's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Peach into a ball, allowing her to bowl over her foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Peach into a tornado, allowing her to toss foes around violently by getting close to her foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Peach into an 8-bit version of herself, allowing her to bash blocks as she moves, normally giving her coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Peach into three, allowing her to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Peach similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Peach into a large stone head of herself, and allowing her to crush all foes she comes across. Peach is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Peach's body in flames, doubling her speed and attack potency until she lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving her durability. If either Peach or her foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Peach into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Peach into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. |-|Power-Ups= File:Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower File:Super Star.png|Super Star File:Super Leaf.png|Super Leaf File:Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom File:Super Bell.png|Super Bell File:Double Cherry Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Double Cherry *'Power-ups:' Peach carries a few Power-ups along with her on her adventures. Some merely heal her, while some grant her alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Peach's health. **'Fire Flower:' Grants Peach highly potent pyrokinesis. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Peach a tanuki suit, granting her unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Bell:' Gives Peach a cat suit, doubling her speed and stamina, as well as giving her razor-sharp claws. She can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Peach. She carries five of them. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Peach clones that mimic and protect Paper Peach. **'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Peach into an enormous pixel Peach with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Peach into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. **'1-Up Mushroom:' Can resurrect an ally with half health if they're already dead, or grant Peach an extra life, allowing her to resuscitate after death with full health, restoring her body. Key: Super Mario games | Mario sports games | Mario Party games | Mario & Luigi games | Super Princess Peach | Paper Mario gamesCategory:Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere